


19th December

by WritersKitten



Series: Hetalian Christmas Calendar [19]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Forced Bonding, Gaming, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersKitten/pseuds/WritersKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The surprising (sort of) friendship.<br/>One day Italy visits Germany. Prussia is used to that, and has no problem with the guy. However, this time he drags his brother along. From what Prussia has heard from Germany, this one is not nearly as friendly as the other one. Italy explains that he wanted them all to hang out before Christmas came around, and he managed to drag a reluctant Romano along. Italy offers to make dinner, but Germany realizes he does not have much ingredients. Therefore, before Prussia knows it, he is left alone with a pissed Italian. It is going to take some time before Germany and Italy will be back, so Prussia decides to pass the time with some videogames.<br/>When Germany and Italy comes home, they find two shouting, swearing and laughing brothers, intensely battling each other in some stupid videogame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	19th December

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Anniss here on AO3 for writing the prompt.  
> Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz

“And you’re not taking him with?” Prussia exclaimed, waving a hand in the direction of Romano.

“You’ll be fine”, Italy insisted, putting on his jacket. “Let’s go, Doitsu!” Alongside Germany, he disappeared out through the entrance door and it fell shut behind them.

Prussia turned to glance at Romano. The Italian had been standing by the wall ever since he came, arms crossed and glaring at the table as though it was responsible for him having to be there.

“Why are you not talking?” Prussia prompted.

“I promised Veneziano I’d behave well.”

Prussia snorted. “That’s totally un-awesome. You usually behave badly?”

That threw Romano into a long rant in Italian, and Prussia only caught words like “Spagna”, “Germania” and “Veneziano”. When Romano stopped to breath after something that appeared to be minutes, Prussia nodded slightly. “Man, that’s deep.” Romano glared at him, making him laugh.

“Come on, is that really your worst?” Prussia taunted. “I’ve met plenty of people who were much worse. Hanno would beat the pulp out of anyone he held anything against. Awesome man, that one – but not as awesome as me, of course.”

“Bullshit”, Romano snapped. “People don’t that today.”

Prussia arched an eyebrow. “Did I say it was today? This was back in the 18th century.”

This time it was Romano’s turn to arch an eyebrow. “I didn’t know you had a perspective of time.”

“Of course awesome me has that!”

They continued like that for another few minutes, shooting insults at each other across the kitchen, until Prussia eventually sighed. “Wanna go play something?”

Romano frowned. By now, they were sitting at each their side of the table, and Romano had let a little down on his guard. He was actually rather nice. Reminded Prussia a little of England, in a way. “Play what?” Romano inquired.

Prussia shrugged. “I’ve got plenty of awesome games. We could play anything you want.”

 

“We’re back!”

“Let’s hope they have not killed each other yet”, Germany grumbled as he followed and dropped the grocery bags just inside the door to the kitchen. He had never thought it a good idea to leave Prussia and Romano in the same house.

“Piss off, _bastardo_!”

“Awesome me is not scared of y – what the hell?!”

Germany exchanged glances with Italy. Barely having had time to get out of their winter boots and jackets, both of them rushed to the “gaming room”. It was in reality just a larger closet Prussia had cleaned up, before decorating it in his own style and turning it into a gaming room.

Germany pushed up the door. “What is…” His words died at his lips, while Italy stared in disbelief.

Prussia and Romano were laying at their stomachs in front of the screen, holding each their controller and glaring at the screen. They wore headsets – possibly so not to disturb the peace of the house with the stupid music. Germany remembered the first time Prussia had made him play it. He had not particularly enjoyed it; it was a waste of time. No wonder Prussia never got things done when he should.

“ _Bruder_!” Prussia had noticed them. Quickly he paused the game. “What is it?”

Germany simply shook his head.

“ _Ciao_ , Veneziano”, Romano greeted, slipping his headset partly off. “You look surprised.”

Italy laughed softly. “I was not expecting you to get along.”

“He’s a hard worker!” Prussia exclaimed and gave Romano a thumbs up with a grin. “Awesome me likes hard workers!”

“Even though you’re not one yourself”, Germany could not help but say.

“That hurt, _bruder_!” Prussia exclaimed. “I can work hard as well!”

**Author's Note:**

> Spagna - Italian, "Spain".  
> Germania - Italian, "Germany".  
> Bastardo - Italian, "bastard".  
> Bruder - German, "brother".  
> Ciao - Italian, "hello".


End file.
